my cheesy romance
by candipatty
Summary: what happens when amy catches tails practicing to ask cream out. what if tails asks sonic for help. sonic uses amy as an example. he uses some cute cheesy lines and also some hot sexy line


**here is a one shot, planning on doing this really quickly. so im working on my story and got my work finished at last. I DONT HAVE ANY MORE D'S IN ANY CLASSES!  
so yeeeeaaaahhhh... hope you enjoy ~CandiPatty**

**reminder:I don't own any characters except me of course. they all belong to SEGA.**

_**my cheesy**_ **_romance_**

~amy POV~

it was such a beautiful day. oh and a perfect day to be with my sonikku. oh the way his emerald eyes meet mine. i just know, its fate. i love him so much. and he's all mine. im so lucky. im the happiest girl in the world. maybe some day i will become _Amy rose the hedgehog. ok Amy rose don't get all crazy fan girl now. calm down. _I decided to go to the café and have something to eat.

maybe the dream last night will come true! I always dream about sonic. every night they get better and better. most times he would take me on dates and some times he would give me a peck on the cheek. every time it happens, I feel that spark, I know that its love.

the café isn't so far away. it only takes about fifteen minutes. the place was called Yvette's café. it had a lot of old fashion vintage stuff. the walls were creamy white and the tables were brown old wooded tables. when I walked inside, I immediately smell something sweet and wonderful. I then look around to find somewhere to sit. I find a table closest to the window. I went and took a seat. minutes later, my waitress came. forgot to mentioned. Candi worked here. her hair was put into a pony tail and she wore a light pink dress and an apron over it. she also wore old worn out converse. she was a brown hedgehog who lived with me and was just a year older than I am.

"hello, welcome to Yvette's café" Candi said, obviously with a fake smile. she will give up just watch. "our specials are strawberry cream pie and whatever it says on the pamphlet" Candi said finally giving up the stupid act. "what do you want to drink?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. her attitude, even though she could be a cocky, lazy yet active girl, she has always been a good friend.

"I would like a cup and coffee, and I will take a strawberry cream pie" I said politely. she wrote it down and gave me a look.

"you better give me a tip"

* * *

after my meal, I went to tails' house to see how he's doing. tails is an orange two tailed fox who is eight and a genius. his IQ is 400. he makes the impossible possible. he lives in the mystic ruins, so I took the train. the train ride was fine but it sure was pretty long. when I got to his house and rang the door bell. I waited a while then knocked on the door. "hello" I said. he is probably in his work shop. I opened the door and go to his workshop. this time I didn't smell oil grease or anything. I closed the door and look around. I heard him. was he talking to himself?

"did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"tails are you serious" I yelled out. I ended up startling turned around and began to blush. I knew he would be shy and all. but he had a guilty look on his face.

"um..."

"explain" I commanded him. I crossed my arms and leaned. I gave him the look. he put his head down. _I need to freaking know_

"I was planning on asking cream out" tails admitted. ohhhh, im so happy. _yes, finally. they will be perfect together._

"tails, you go for her, but if your going to ask her out then you should do some better words than those" I said. I gave a little laugh. he then gave a chuckle.

"heck yah you do little bro" I heard from behind me. I then turned around to see my cobalt prince. _oh he's so_ HOT.**[I had to] **his blue fur is so blue and his eyes, that's the best thing about him.

"ok then sonic, what do you have in mind?" tails asked. " what kind of cheesy lines do you have"

"ok then, ill tell them to Amy" sonic said. he then gave me a flirt smile. I raised my eyebrow. "ok so lets start with something cute ,easy and simple" he said. I then sat down on the neared stool. sonic stayed standing up while tails was leaning on his desk looking interested. "this is to my Ames"

I rolled my eyes.

"ok" sonic said. "im not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together" he flirted. he gave me an innocent look. _dang that is cute. _im really impressed. i really do hope sonic didn't tell that to any other girls.

sonic knelt and said "do you have a band-aid? because i just scraped my knee falling for you"

i couldn't help it but give out an awe. the way he said it. it was so gentle, cute, romantic. i cant help but fall more for him. i looked at tails for a moment, he was stunned. i saw him whisper to himself, "this is some good stuff". i gave out a little smile and continued to listen to sonic flirting to me.

"i thought happiness begins with a H. why does my begin with a U?" he smiled. _oh i love the way he smiles. _"now lets get to something more steamy"

i prepared myself for something pervert to come.

"dang girl, we need a fire truck, cause you are HOT!" he said with a little entertainment with it. i looked at sonic with a shock. he mouth me i love you. i raised my eyebrow a little higher and gave him a flirt look back.

"is your daddy a baker, cause you have nice buns". my eyes widen with shock. tails spit out his water he was drinking and was choking.

"my gosh sonic" i said. he shrugged and continued.

"now here is my last one, and its my favorite one. don't forget, i mean what i say Amy Rose" he said. _my gosh. _tails began to lean on the desk again and i got back to my comfortable spot on the chair. sonic waited for us to be ready. "are you ready cause it really isn't bad".

"ok, we're ready"

" hey baby, you must be a light switch" he looked at me with a flirt look. he began to walk to me and put his hand under my chin. he made my look at him straight in the eyes. my favorite part about him. i love him so much. i want to be with him forever and ever. "because every time i see you" he leaned in closer. " you turn me on".

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" i yelled. i backed away from his grip. i looked at him with shocked. i looked at tails and he was pretty impressed. the began to write what was happening. "tails, are you seriously writing this down"

"yeah, this is some good stuff"

"sorry ames but tails needed some notes how to flirt with a girl, and since your my girl" he said. he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "your perfect"

* * *

~later with tails~

tails walked to creams house and knocked on her door. after a couple of knocks, she finally answered.

"hello tails, what is it that you want"she said very sweetly. her eyes twinkled in the light. she wore her orange dress and her usual shoes.

"is your daddy a baker cause you have nice buns"

**well that's my story. yes i know very stupid and shiznit. but today we got our report cards and i have no D's. that means i could play soccer! um... i don't own any characters only me. the name Yvette comes from my moms name and my middle name. i don't know why its my middle name. i think my mom just really like herself. i don't know. well i hoped you enjoyed, please leave a review, not forcing you, but it would just be nice. i know i ended it with tails pretty much screwing up his moment but i dont know, im really just typing any thing. i all just comes up. well BBBYYYEEEE.**


End file.
